


good girls for good boys

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FEMINIZATION!!, Feminization, Group Sex, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: “you’ve been good boys this year, so tonight we are going to be your good girls.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 462





	good girls for good boys

“where the fuck did you get that?!” donghyuck almost screams in a whisper although they are alone in the room, and nobody’s gonna hear them.

“renjun had a sex shop coupon and he gave it to me, so i decided to buy them”, jaemin says, proudly and cheerfully, looking at donghyuck with shiny eyes. donghyuck wants to ask where the fuck renjun got a sex shop coupon, but he thinks that he’ll ask renjun himself later.

he eyes two christmas costumes lying on jaemin’s bed and sighs.

“i don’t know what i dislike more, these boots, these skirts or the idea itself”, he says with a doubt in his voice and frowns. he and mark have already tried almost everything, but this… _this_ is too unfamiliar.

“come on, hyuck, look how pretty they are!” jaemin exclaims and pouts, but then looks at donghyuck with a mischievous smile. “and don’t tell me you haven’t thought about fucking jeno at least once”.

donghyuck’s face flushes with red in a second, and he crosses his arms, while jaemin laughs. to be honest, he sometimes wonders what jeno does to jaemin in their room so that jaemin gets vocal for the whole dorm to hear.

“and besides, i’m sure jeno wants you”, jaemin continues with a smirk.

“are you assuming that mark wants you then?” donghyuck says, crossing his arms, and presses his lips.

“and wouldn't you?” jaemin answers with a confident chuckle, and after a few seconds of reflection and estimating jaemin’s look, donghyuck admits to himself that he probably would. well, hypothetically speaking.

“come on, hyuck!” jaemin whines again and wraps his arms around donghyuck’s waist, leaning his head on hyuck’s shoulder. “aren’t you curious? that’ll be a win-win scenario. you’ll like it.”

donghyuck lets out a deep sigh. 

“okay. but no kissing and hickeys!” he says warningly, but jaemin already tightens his grip on his waist and kisses his cheek.

“as you wish!” he sing-songs, sneakily sliding his hand down to donghyuck’s crotch. “you know, i’m so happy i could suck you off as a thank-you” he says quietly in donghyuck’s ear. donghyuck’s body tenses immediately.

“thank you, but no, thank you”, he says trying to get out of jaemin’s hug, and jaemin laughs and lets him out.  
“it’s gonna be fun, i promise”.

❅ ❅ ❅

in the living room jeno is met with a mild light of christmas decoration and a fluffy christmas tree staying cutely in the corner. it’s dim, but light enough for jeno to spot mark sitting on the couch.

“hey, hyung”, jeno greets mark, a bit confused. “did jaemin ask you to come here too?”

mark frowns, while jeno comes up and sits down beside him.

“no, it was hyuck”, he says, surprised.

“hm, i got a text from jaemin but he didn’t say anything about you…” jeno rubs his chin, thinking. “but he did say that i was gonna like it.”

“when hyuck said that phrase to me last time…” mark doesn’t finish, but his face scrunches. 

jeno looks at him curiously, and when mark gives him a meaningful look, jeno’s eyebrows go up, and he chuckles.

“oh, i got it”, he chuckles again and mark hums quietly. “but you know, i like it when jaemin tops”, he leans on the back of the couch and turns his head to mark, smiling, as if saying that getting your ass fucked is not a big deal. mark stares at him for a moment, and then also leans his back and lets out a relaxed laugh.

“okay, that was great”, he admits and closes his eyes at the reflections coming up in his mind. “the next day wasn’t”, he turns to jeno and they both laugh, shaking heads.

“you’ll get used to it, hyung”, jeno pats his shoulder sympathetically with an ironic smile, when their attention is dragged by some noises coming from behind the door, that slightly opens and then shuts quickly. some hasty whispers can be heard, and they figure out that it must be their boyfriends. having shared a suspicious look, mark and jeno both make a move to get up when they hear a loud and nervous voice. 

“okay! now, close your eyes and don’t open before we come in!” jaemin shouts, and mark and jeno both let out a sigh. mark scratches his head pessimistically and looks at the door with a huge doubt on his face.

“okay!” jeno shouts back and looks at mark curiously. mark just shrugs his shoulders, sighs once again and closes his eyes. jeno does the same.

“have you closed your eyes?” it’s donghyuck now.

“yes”, mark answers with no enthusiasm.

“don’t open!”

the next moment the door creaks, and the sounds of approaching steps can be heard on a parquet. but the unusual thing is that it’s the sound of… high-heels.

when the steps stop, they hear jaemin say in a sing-song voice,

“you can look now”.

and when they do, they must have such funny faces that donghyuck and jaemin can’t suppress a laughter.

they are standing beside each other, donghyuck is holding jaemin’s waist, and jaemin’s put his arm on donghyuck’s shoulder. they are wearing those christmas costumes, and mark and jeno synchronously scan them from bottom to top, swallowing - also almost synchronously.

high-heeled red boots with a black lacing, red velvet skirts, short enough just to cover their ass cheeks, short capes of the same color and material, barely hiding nipples, and christmas hats sitting on top on their heads.

“w-what is th—” mark starts but the phrase gets stuck in his dry throat. and jeno is just speechless.

“you’ve been good boys this year”, jaemin says with a flirting smile.

“so tonight we are going to be your good girls”, donghyuck continues, with the same smile decorating his face, “right, jaeminnie?”

and instead of answering jaemin takes donghyuck’s chin in his fingers and kisses him in the lips, slow and wet, so their tongues can be seen touching.

jeno gasps at the sight and shoots a quick look to mark, who is sitting with his teeth gritted and fists clenched. it seems that he’s not breathing because yeah, the sight is _beyond_ breathtaking.

when jeno looks back at the performance, jaemin pulls away from donghyuck, and they both exchange a soft smile. they look back at the stunned mark and jeno and, sharing a confident look, make few steps separating them from the couch. the closer they get, the wider mark and jeno’s eyes become, because in the last moment they change their direction, so donghyuck straddles jeno and jaemin sits on top of mark.

“what the…” mark finally comes out of his frozen state, but despite his bewildered look, his hands easily find place on jaemin’s waist.

jaemin rolls his hips on mark, and leans closer to answer him right in the lips.

“well, we thought that a bit of variety wouldn't hurt, now would it?” 

mark feels shiver running down his back, and he leans to catch pink lips with his own, but jaemin playfully places a finger to them.

“no kissing in the lips and no hickeys”, donghyuck says, “everything else is allowed”, donghyuck smiles to jeno, who cautiously puts his hands on donghyuck’s butt, but mark doesn’t seem to care, so jeno squeezes it and earns donghyuck’s approving smile.

donghyuck turns his eyes to jaemin, and after jaemin nods, they start unzipping the jeans of their victims, and when two hard cock are out in the air, they both gasp “oh”, in unison. they then tug the hems of their skirts under the waist, and now it’s mark and jeno’s turn to gasp, cause they see lace thongs: donghyuck’s wearing red, and jaemin’s wearing white ones.

“oh god”, jeno breathes out, with an adoring look palming donghyuck’s half-hard cock. he strokes his asscheeks and moves the piece of clothes aside before brushing his finger against donghyuck’s hole. his breath hitches when he touches wet skin. “ _oh god_ , you’ve prepped”, he says in a cracked voice, and donghyuck moans softly, feeling rough fingers stroking his hole. he looks at jeno with half-lidded eyes, and jeno takes his cock in his hand, guides in to donghyuck’s entrance and pushes it in, making donghyuck shut his eyes and breathe out a long moan.

“hyung, you’re gonna break my ribs”, jaemin’s cheerful voice brings mark back to earth. he stared at donghyuck bouncing slowly on jeno’s cock, and didn’t notice that he was tightening his grip on jaemin’s waist till red prints appeared on fair skin.

“oh, sorry”, mark apologizes quickly and puts his hands away. jaemin sighs. he leans closer to mark’s ear, pressing his stomach to his cock, and whispers, making mark’s heart sink.

“i like it rough. and don’t worry, your precious hyuck-i is feeling good right now, i guarantee that”.

mark looks at donghyuck, who grabs jeno’s shoulders, throwing his head back, opens his mouth to let silent whimpers out, while jeno squeezes his ass and licks salty drops from donghyuck’s glowing neck. mark growls and tugs jaemin closer, earning a surprised sound, bites on his neck and with one sudden move rips his thongs and throws them away. an amused “wow” escapes jaemin’s lips before mark spreads his ass cheeks and with one move shoves his dick to its base in jaemin’s tight hole. jaemin cries out and scratches his nails on mark’s shoulders, breathing deep and fast.

“you said you like it rough”, mark chuckles although his breath is also far from steady. jaemin smiles cheekily and bites his lip.

“fuck me _hard_ , hyung”.

and he doesn’t have to ask mark twice, who starts moving jaemin on his cock, making him take it as deep as possible. jaemin helps him by rising and then dropping down, feeling mark’s cock drilling and stretching his insides.

in a few minutes jaemin gets vocal, and jeno turns his head to check on him. the sight of jaemin riding mark is more than arousing, and jeno feels another sting of pleasure hitting his lower part.

“look at me”, donghyuck demands, taking jeno’ s head and turning it back, keeping on riding him. jeno smiles, slyly.

“what, baby girl wants attention?”

donghyuck blushes, but his ass involuntarily clenches around jeno’s slick cock. jeno presses donghyuck’s body to his and brings his lips close to donghyuck’s ear.

“baby girl is so pretty for me tonight. do you like it when i fuck your boy pussy with my thick cock?”

donghyuck clenches so tightly, that it becomes hard for jeno to move inside him, and donghyuck moans loudly, when jeno spanks his ass cheek.

“answer”, he says firmly and spanks him again.

“yes, yes! _ngh-_ my boy pussy loves your cock- _ah-_ ”

“such a good girl, yes, work your ass for me baby”.

at these words donghyuck whines and leans his hands on jeno’s thighs to keep balance, so now he moves even faster, while jeno continues praising him.

donghyuck then hears somebody calling him, and it’s jaemin, who is now mercilessly fucked by mark with fast thrusts, and donghyuck turns his hazy gaze to look at jaemin’s face.

“hyuck, hyuck, i want to kiss you”, jaemin breathes out in between the thrusts, and donghyuck leans one hand on jeno’s shoulder and reaches to jaemin’s lips. jaemin presses his wet mouth to his, pushes his tongue inside, and donghyuck sucks on it, whining, because jeno speeds up. they kiss sloppily, with saliva dripping down their chins which they lick off of each other, and that’s _so good_ , that only the lack of air makes them separate.

mark and jeno look at them with glassy eyes, and jaemin smiles, satisfied.

“now you two”, he says in a commanding tone, looking at mark and jeno, and jeno turns to mark with a smirk, still pounding whimpering donghyuck.

“come here, hyung”, he says and bends over to mark, who is breathing heavily, his chest rising with every jaemin’s move on his cock. mark hesitates a moment, but then attacks jeno’s mouth, taking him by surprise, and unlike donghyuck and jaemin’s, their kiss is savage, as if they were fighting, not kissing. jeno groans and grabs mark’s shirt, they collide their mouths so their teeth clack, and they pull away from each other only when they feel the taste of blood on their tongues.

“you seem to forget about your pretty girls”, jaemin whines at the thrusts getting slower, and mark groans, gripping his ass, before fucking into him so hard that jaemin’s mouth go slack and his head drops on his chest.

“fuck, mark”, he whimpers, and donghyuck’s long cry follows him, because jeno also doesn’t waste his time and pounds into donghyuck with a doubled enthusiasm. donghyuck wraps his arms around jeno’s shoulders and presses tightly to him, so his cock rubs against jeno’s torso, and he lets out short whimpers at a high-pitched tone, making jeno’s blood thump in his ears.

“jeno, i’m gonna cum, please, i’m gonna cum!”

“cum for me, baby girl, and i’ll fill your stretched boy pussy like you deserve it”, jeno says, and donghyuck whines for the last time and spills his cum all over his stomach. he breathes heavily, burying his head in jeno’s chest, and his ass clenches so hard, it sends jeno to the edge. he thrusts in donghyuck to the very base of his cock and cums in his hole, groaning and shutting his eyes. when he pulls his spent cock out, he strokes donghyuck’s back while trying to steady his own breath, and then turns his head lazily to look at jaemin.

and jaemin seems to be out of this planet. he jumps on mark’s cock as if it was the last day of this life, his eyes rolled back and mouth opened, and he babbles something resembling _“fuck my ass”_ and _“god mark harder”_. mark fucks into him vigorously, grabbing his sides and slamming jaemin down onto his cock harder with every move, and when jaemin cums, he keeps on bouncing till his cum stops spilling from his cock. then he leans to mark and smiles against his lips.

“come on, hyung, spill your cum inside my ass that you’ve fucked so well”.

mark grits his teeth and finally cums, moving erratically inside jaemin’s hole, and when he slides out, his cum starts flowing down jaemin’s thighs, and jaemin quickly wipes it with the back of the skirt.

“i never thought i would wipe dripping cum out of my ass with a hem of a skirt”, he complains at the ruined costume.

“i’ve had to do the same”, donghyuck chuckles and wipes his hands on a red fabric.

they get up and then finally land on the laps of their boyfriends, who immediately kiss them as if they’ve been thirsty for years. 

“did you like our gift?” jaemin asks jeno, pulling away, and then gives mark a playful look.

“it was amazing”, jeno smiles and kisses jaemin once again, then takes him in his arms, and they leave the living room, so mark and donghyuck are left alone.

donghyuck looks at mark with tired but curious smile, and mark averts his gaze.

“i liked it too”, he says blushing a bit, and donghyuck laughs, pecking him in the lips.

“i’m glad you did”.

“but you know what’s the best gift for me?” donghyuck eyes him cautiously, and mark can’t suppress and endeared smile before kissing donghyuck’s frown away. “you, hyuck. you are my best gift”.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas~❅


End file.
